youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Pools
A list of Moon Pools--magical caves or secret coves where magic, usually influenced by the light of the full moon, transforms girls into mermaids. Abandoned Pool A pool with ambiguous powers, which was gated off as part of an abandoned house. Runaways Catie and Coral settled down inside, and decided to disobey the "No Trespassing" signs to go for a swim. In the pool they found two necklaces which may have been meant to turn them into mermaids later. Atlantis Pool A Moon Pool discovered by Nikki and Aqua while hiking in the woods. They decided to get in. The next thing either girl knew, they'd woken up in bed, having dreamed about being mermaids. When they went for a swim, they popped tails. Basement Pool A pool in the basement of a seemingly abandoned building. It glowed in various colors. Discovered by Sonia and Simone during a walk. They found a pair of necklaces trapped in the filter, and took them home. Blue Lagoon A lagoon in the Arizona desert. Maddie showed it to Rachel, giving her some water from the pool. When she poured it on herself she turned into a mermaid--though doing this stripped Maddy of her powers. Cave of Wonders A pool hidden deep inside a cave, which Cassidy and McKenna explored. The pool itself was full of jewelry, some of which McKenna took after wading around for a little while. She later turned into a mermaid. Crescent Pool A pool which Dakota discovered while on vacation. She was out late and stopped in a cave for the night. The crescent moon rose while she sheltered there, and the water started bubbling. It also contained a small waterfall. The next time she went swimming, she popped a tail. Some time later she returned as part of a complicated ritual to choose her three mermaid powers, taking some water from the pool. Crystal Pool A pool at the bottom of a cave, which Lilly and Emerald stumbled into. As they tried to swim out the full moon rose, and the water started bubbling. The girls transformed into mermaids instantly. Cursed Cave A cave which Kendra and Serena swam into by accident one day. While there they found a bottle with a pair of notes, which combined read "You have opened this letter. Now you are reading it. You cannot stop because it is enchanted. This is magical, it contains a curse. You have to find out the curse on your own; you cannot be helped. Be careful around the full moon and near water. You can never be too careful with magic." Once they stopped reading the pool began to bubble. The girls lost the note and the bottle in the confusion. The bubbling stopped a few seconds later, and the girls left. Later they became mermaids. Dolphin Cove Thanks to instructions in a book, Sarahphina and Lizzy found the entrance to a tunnel beneath a bush. They crawled through it and found themselves in Dolphin Cove. It was hot, but the water was just the right temperature, and they swam around in it for a little while. Dragging Pool A pool located somewhere near the seashore. four girls discovered it and started swimming in it. The water started to bubble and all of the girls were pulled under the surface; when they emerged, they had tails. Later, the two younger girls returned to swim alone, and found a pair of necklaces in the water. The same mysterious force pulled them under again, and they narrowly avoided drowning. Forest Cove A small, forested pool discovered by Alaina and Ginger while wandering in the woods. Alaina was the one to call it a cove, though Ginger corrected her that coves were usually near the ocean. They found a pair of turritella seashells on a bush and brought them home. The next day they turned into mermaids. Forest Pool Bree and Rikki got lost and stumbled through a strange white barrier. On the other side they found a forest, and through that a strange pool, which they fell into. What happened after that was unclear; the girls ended up at home, and discovered that they were mermaids. Friday Cave Anika took shelter in this cave during a storm. The water began to froth, and she was pulled under once or twice. She mentioned a "funny feeling," one that came back later when she washed her hands. She promptly transformed into a mermaid. Later, she mentioned returning to the cave on a Saturday, and that nothing happened. She planned to wait until next Friday to return and see what happened. Full Moon Waterfall This pool was where mermaids Emma and Bellamy fled after getting a bucket of water dumped over their heads. the full moon caused brief, intense waterfalls in the cave. It's possible the girls were turned into mermaids by this cave, since Bellamy was worried that Erica would turn into a "fish" if she found it. Fortunately for them she was already a mermaid. They later revisited the cave to see if Emma had been transported there by the magical gem she'd touched before vanishing. She was there and had apparently been waiting for them. It's possible the two are connected. Glowing Pool A pool which Hannah stumbled into. The water started to sparkle with golden light as she sat there. It's presumed that this would have turned her into a mermaid later on, had the show continued. Kodie's Cave A cave pool discovered by Kodie while out for a swim. It's not clear what happened in the cave, but the next time she touched water she turned into a mermaid. Legend Pool A Moon Pool on an island discovered by Aeryn and Kathy, who'd gotten lost while looking for somewhere to swim. They got in, and the water started bubbling. Unbeknownst to them at the time, it was a full moon. The next day both girls popped tails. Later, an unhappy Kathy decided to go back to the pool to give up her powers in the upcoming lunar eclipse. Aeryn stopped her in time. Magical Gate Cassie found a key while out for a swim, and curiously began looking for what it unlocked. She discovered a magical gate, and unlocked it; inside was an underwater cave. As she went further, it sent her back to her room. She had her first transformation a day later; she got wet and popped a tail immediately. Mako Island Mako Island is the original island from H2O: Just Add Water and of course Mako Mermaids, and the name has been recycled many, many times in different mermaid shows, whether or not they were set in Australia. In the Forest During a planned meeting in "the woods," Jenny stumbled into a strange pool that started bubbling around her. The next thing she knew she was at home, and when she touched water she'd turn into a mermaid. Jenny mentioned going to swim at "the reef" so presumably this pool had sea access. Mano Island “Mano” is the Hawaiian word for shark; the island’s waters are shark-infested. It is slightly based upon Mako Island from both H20 and Mako Mermaids. Kylee knew about this, and the secret cove there. She took Emma for a swim, but they found the water bubbling oddly. A crystal ball appeared in the water after they’d gotten in, glowing different colors for each girl. They later turned into mermaids. Massachusetts Pool A magical pool in Massachusetts, which Alex and Cassadee were unexpectedly taken to. The water began to bubble and granted them tails, to their surprise and fear. When they asked how to leave, they teleported away as suddenly as they had come. Metal Pool A pool discovered by a girl while swimming. It started to bubble around her, and she left. The next time she touched water she turned into a mermaid. Mystic Lake A hidden lake discovered by Nessa. She took her friend Layla, and they went for a swim. The full moon rose, and the lake started glowing, scaring the two. The next day they turned into mermaids. Mystical Fountain One day a note appeared on the doorstep of Cathie, with instructions to wash her hands in the mystical water and see what happened. She headed out to find it and got caught in a storm. The fountain was apparently indoors, as she ended up shut inside. A disembodied voice told her to use the fountain and the hand soap, which she went along with, even though she found it disturbing. The next day when she washed her hands she turned into a mermaid. Pacific Cave A cave discovered by Stephanie while out for a swim. She stayed there until nightfall, and got blasted by water jets from inside the cave. The next day she turned into a mermaid. She brought another mermaid and a human girl to it in order to explain her origins, and the cave activated, changing their tail colors and turning the normal girl, Opal, into a mermaid. Stephanie revealed that during a new moon the cave could also take away a mermaid's powers. Passive Pool A pool discovered by three lost girls. They jumped in, and the next day they turned into mermaids. They speculated that they had powers now as well. Rainbow Fountain A fountain inside a cave, discovered by Makenna and Lybbie during a boating trip. They were amazed by the water's rapid color changes. With no other way out, they swam through the fountain to get out. When they returned the next day and touched the water, they noted that the color changes seemed slower. Back at home, they discovered that they now had water-related powers. Resort Pool A pool in a large island resort, with several small waterfalls, a staircase and a waterslide. Bailey was brought here by her mother, who had a business meeting. Bailey headed out to explore, despite warnings of a storm later that night, and found this pool. She went for a swim, but when the moon rose, she turned into a mermaid. Rose Pond Friends Jasmin and Becky found this pond while out on a walk. They got in, and the water started rippling and bubbling around them, to their confusion. The next day, as soon as they touched water, they turned into mermaids. A scavenger hunt sent them back to it. They spotted roses floating in the water, which they had to get into the pond to retrieve. Secret Scale Lake Trinity's family would come up to stay here regularly. One time, they brought Trinity's friend Brook along. While there, Brook finds a couple of necklaces buried in the sand, which they decided to keep. A lunar eclipse was coming, and the girls waded into the lake to get a better look. The water began to sparkle, scaring the two girls, who eventually got out. The next day, they popped tails. Siren's Pool A cove that kidnapped a half-mermaid named April, ordering her to kidnap Hope and Ky, saying that they "have something we need." They were transformed into mermaids, but were able to escape. It eventually called April back; it gave her a potion and sent her to track them down. Sleeping Bag Pool A large wave washed Taylor into a cave, where she discovered a little pool. When she got in it started bubbling, and she fled back home. The next time she touched water she became a mermaid. According to later comments a full moon was involved in her transformation. Spraying Cave A strange cave which both Kelsey and Amelia stumbled into separately. Inside, they were both sprayed down with a weird substance which apparently smelled like some kind of fishy, fresh-water perfume. They found their way out, and fell asleep. When they woke up late the next afternoon and got drinks of water, they turned into mermaids. According to internet research, some caves would produce the magic water that turned them into mermaids at sunset. Tattoo Pool A pool on a mysterious island, discovered by Kaitlyn. It appeared to have a hole leading out, and McKenna jumped in to use it. The water began to bubble, alarming her, but soon died away. She swam out, and later found a blue mermaid mark on her ankle that wouldn't scrub off. Soon after, she popped a tail when she got wet. She also discovered that she'd gained powers. Texas Cave A cavern pool discovered by Annabella and Cassie while out for a swim. Inside, they were caught in the light of the full moon, and the air filled with light. They managed to get out, and a few days later they turned into mermaids. The Rock The Rock is a cove found by Emily, Jackie, and Selena. It holds a sheet of paper containing a spell that changes humans into mermaids. Mia eventually finds The Rock and reads the spell, becoming a mermaid as well. The Well The Well was a rock well which opened into a pool. When Tasha, Alexa and Kourtney got lost in the woods they discovered, and fell into, the well. The water started bubbling, scaring them. Underwater they were able to find a way out that lead to the sea, which they used. The next time they touched water they turned into mermaids. Some time later, Tasha discovered that the well had caved in, and called her friends to tell them. The girls headed out, deciding that they needed to get lost again to rediscover it. Sure enough, they found it--or at least the rocky exterior. The pool itself was gone. Underground Pool A pool which Mary falls into. A falls starts as she sits in the pool, drenching her. Seeing a way out she flees, and later turns into a mermaid. Weather Pool A pool discovered when Izzy fell into it. She was reluctantly followed by her friends Skylar and Maya. They found a stone in the pool, and when they went to get it, lightning flashed and blue clouds formed, scaring them. They fled, later having no memory of what had happened in the pool. Wrong Turn Cave Sara found her way into this cave during a trip to the pier, and promptly got lost inside. There she found a small pool with a waterfall. She got in and stayed for a little while. Presumably if the show had lasted longer she would have turned into a mermaid because of this moment. Category:Mythology